There are several situations where content needs to be captured using two or more content capturing devices. For example, in film production, it is common to use a multiple camera setup for capturing visual content of a scene. The multiple camera setup includes two or more cameras positioned at different spatial coordinates. Accordingly, the scene may be recorded from two or more different viewpoints. Such multi-camera systems often require a substantial level of technical expertise, director supervision, and a significant amount of post-production editing.
For example, in order to produce a final composition of content captured using the two or more content capturing devices, complex post-production editing is generally required. Videos obtained from the two or more cameras in the multiple camera setup may be subjected to synchronization and stitching under supervision of a human editor. As a result, a final video including visual content captured from different viewpoints may be obtained. This process of stitching is complex, time consuming and burdensome. Moreover, processing content captured using two or more content capturing devices involves the use of complex processing tools. For example, postproduction editing of the videos obtained from the multiple camera setup require complex and expensive video processing software.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods, systems and devices for capturing content using two or more content capturing devices.